


【Moonsun】在冬季

by 战战兢兢的深柜化十 (kaka_huashi)



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaka_huashi/pseuds/%E6%88%98%E6%88%98%E5%85%A2%E5%85%A2%E7%9A%84%E6%B7%B1%E6%9F%9C%E5%8C%96%E5%8D%81
Summary: 冬天是可以抱住取暖的季节
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 3





	【Moonsun】在冬季

**Author's Note:**

> 是小甜饼

是冬天。

空气猛地从鼻腔扎进肺管子。冷冽的，呛人的。刚刚还嫌围巾闷得慌的文星伊，默默地把围巾又往上拉高了一些。周边的路灯已经亮起橘黄色的暖光。天上的乌云似乎比刚刚更密集了，预报里说今晚会有大雪。

该加快脚步，早点回去。“容。”她叫，转过头却看见金容仙把整个围巾往下拢，猛地吸气，又缓缓吐出来，借着灯光，看她吐出的白团。冷冽的空气逼得她眼角萤出了泪花，鼻头也变得红红的，但是她似乎依旧乐此不疲。那些干燥冰凉的空气，刺在她的脸颊上，刺进她的气管，被缓缓吐出来的时候，已经变成了温暖而湿润的白色雾团。

文星伊一时间只是看着，她的思绪飘远，飘向她们曾经面对的恶评的时候，那时姐姐也是傻乎乎的只记得笑。

“嘶，哈～”湿热的雾气散开，融入进灰蓝色的色调里。

“姐姐，别玩儿了。”文星伊走回去，放下手里还提着的购物袋，双手从线织手套里伸出来，捏了下金容仙的脸颊，果然温热的指尖碰触到的地方是带着凉意，但是金容仙的眼睛亮晶晶的，只是站着没动，任由文星伊把她的围巾整理回原处。

文星伊重新带上手套，伸手附上金容仙的腹部“会着凉。”那里是白色的，厚厚的羽绒服，感受不到彼此的热度，却也柔软。

金容仙扬起眉眉，存心逗年下，眼珠滴溜溜转，笑着眉眼也弯起来，看着文星伊因为认真略略蹙起的眉，用企鹅般的手套比了个圈，咯咯笑出声，

“OK～”

文星伊叹口气，单手拎起购物袋，空出的手牵住了金容仙的手腕。“走了。”

空中开始絮絮的飘下片片雪花。

这是她们在这座北欧城市的第二周。

因为星伊说“想去一个冬天有雪的城市过圣诞节。”所以容仙就着手计划了旅游地点。

因为容仙说“我已经计划好了，下周就出发吧。”所以星伊就收拾了两人的东西，跟姐姐一起来了。

等到了两人“暂时的家”，外面已经彻底昏黑下去，大雪就要来了。

室内暖气开得好足，客厅里的圣诞树还光秃秃的，两人买的装饰品就散在吧台上，还没来得及装上去。两人的围巾手套就紧贴着挂在玄关处的架子上。

金容仙顶讨厌这身羽绒服拉链处的设计，她脱的急，每次拉链都绞住旁边的布料，卡在中间动弹不得。

“别动了，我来吧。”文星伊赶紧制止金容仙生拉硬拽的手，帮那丝布料脱离苦海。

屋里真的很暖，脱得赤条条，只剩下内裤，打算换上睡衣的手却被捏住了。

“姐姐。”尾音低了下去，拇指蹭着对方掌心的软肉，食指摸索着凸起的骨节和手背上的表皮。带着人跌进柔软的大床上，一只手手扣住对方，十指交织着，点点的吻落在额头上，鼻尖上，脸颊上，最后牙齿厮磨着下巴，声音含糊，“姐姐想做吗？”

姐姐被逗的轻哼出声，下巴上痒痒的，是年下拿着鼻尖在蹭，她稍稍偏过头，故意往年下耳朵上轻轻吹气“星伊想要吗？”，空出的一只手也往年下的腰上蹭去。

这叫输人不输阵。

文星伊倒也不阻止她的动作，吻在对方的下颌处，盖上密密麻麻的吻，一处处一寸寸地往下移。到了凸起的锁骨附近改成轻咬。如今她再也不用担心在姐姐身上留下的印记会被人发现，可以放心大胆的留下自己来过的痕迹。

“姐姐”她念出声，舌尖点过上颚，两个字就从喉咙里轻快地溜了出来，她并没打算得到回答，只是自话自说着，“想要容仙姐姐。”

自然是故意的，金容仙身为年上的尊严在此时化成了脸上的红晕和含着羞恼的眼神。

“窗帘，没关严！”金容仙突然开口，窗帘间确实闪着一道缝隙。

年下却笑出声“容，外面在下雪。”

窗外雪下得紧，风一卷，将大雪刮做一团，整片都变个了雾茫茫，已经什么也看不清了。

原来雪已经下得这么大了吗？金容仙只觉得室内确实温暖，也许有些温度过高了也说不定。

“容。”是文星伊又在喊她的名字，金容仙这才回过神，注意到年下逐渐靠近的脸庞，将唇递了过去。

文星伊的吻是温柔而缓慢，但金容仙更喜欢在接吻时获得主动权。主动勾起对方的舌吸允，将原有的节奏打破。文星伊的舌头确实不如姐姐那般强壮，只能被动地跟着姐姐的节奏，直到对方因为并不会换气而停下。

文星伊舔了舔湿润的嘴角，想着嘴已经肿了也说不定。

如今脸上映着红色的人，成了两个。金容仙好满意。

金容仙的额头已经浸出一层薄薄的汗，几根碎发贴在额头上。相比之下，年下似乎体质更偏寒一些，指尖仍旧凉凉的，溜过腋下，攀上姐姐饱满的乳房。姐姐的乳房跟身体一样温暖，像是被阳光晒暖的水。但是乳首安静地藏在中间，它是唯一没有睡醒的地方。

唇裹挟住舌苔滑过牙齿蹭着直到把它唤醒。另一只乳被拇指来回摩挲，她好爱姐姐。

文星伊喜欢在做爱的时候喊金容仙，各种昵称。因为爱在这时候实在太满，所以才会从嘴里溢出来。

不过她最喜欢的还是那个模糊的单音，“容”，吻在两乳间，在腹部，在肚脐下方，在最靠近敏感的地方。叫出模糊的暧昧的单音，“容。”

只是这样，就好像心里被填满了。

金容仙发出轻哼，头扬起头发散乱着，并不压抑自己。比起早些时候闷在喉咙里，如今她更喜欢释放出来。

文星伊好爱她，于是前戏总是温柔着绵长地进行，直到周围的空气都变得粘腻。太久了，久到金容仙会出声催促，“星伊。”她伸出手，去抓文星伊的手，那只手比她的要细长，指节间的关节，手背上的筋要比自己的更明显。文星伊反握住金容仙的手，摩挲着，好似安抚。

再松开，金容仙就会把手移开，抵在她的肩头。于是节奏的把握，就又回到文星伊的手里。

她爱姐姐，爱姐姐蹙起的眉，爱姐姐的轻哼，爱姐姐的催促，爱姐姐温顺听话的样子。爱姐姐的皮与肉，爱姐姐的筋和骨。

手里握着姐姐的脚踝，拇指贴在她的跟腱 往上移，到姐姐的膝，那里有一团青色，与周围的白皙的皮肤对比好明显。指腹按下去，是金容仙疼痛呼声的开关。

那里是上礼拜金容仙去下过雪的院子里玩闹的时候摔跤留下的淤青。整个人跌倒，手扶在了院子里的那棵树，文星伊的心也被揪了起来。

“不疼。”金容仙站起来，拍落身上的雪。咧着嘴笑。

“疼。”是金容仙委屈的声线，还掺着一丝娇气的埋怨。这时候会比摔倒的时候疼吗？文星伊没有问。只是安抚着，摸着她膝骨，将姐姐的小腿推折起来，跪起身，手沿着姐姐的大腿内侧，沿着腿根，滑入姐姐最温暖湿润的地方。同时自己背部的皮肤也感到了一丝火辣的疼痛。她看着自己中指的指节一节节没入，那里早已湿润的不成样子，液体浸润她的指缝，滑入她的掌心。拇指尖摁在外面的敏感，不轻不重地画一个又一个圆圈。

金容仙闭着眼，她其实会想看文星伊的脸，但是眼睑因为快感，闭紧了，似乎是脑袋分不出注意力了。

整个脑袋都晕晕的，两只绷紧的大腿被文星伊的身子分开，脚尖伸直又蜷紧了，直到内里被按住了一点，她整个身子都绷紧，颤抖一下，短暂地失去了意识。

于是她失了力气去阻止年下偷偷把手上的滑润抹在她的唇上，乳上。抹在年上每一个爱着的关节和每一寸柔软的肉。

当快感渐渐散去，房间里的温度似乎也变得没那么高。两人面对面侧卧着，彼此的鼻息甚至能打到对方的脸上。

年下的脸上此时写满了笑，手指点点在金容仙的腰侧上敲出节奏，如果不是怕挨打，她此时大概已经快乐的哼起歌儿了。

“有点冷。”金容仙拍了拍文星伊，催她“被子呢？”

文星伊的手摸在姐姐的腰窝，那里覆着绵绵的一层细汗。窗外的雪下得好紧，除了还能看见远处路灯映出的昏黄的掺着雪的光芒，就只剩下风呼呼吹过拍在窗上的声音。文星伊把早就掀落在一旁的鹅绒被扯过，盖在了两人的身上。

“容，做爱可以取暖。”她笑着，伸头去亲金容仙的脸，却挨了一脚，似乎是要把她踢远。

“闭嘴，我要睡觉。”

“好嘛。”她又凑近，“一起睡。”抱紧了，吻在金容仙的头顶。“黏人精”金容仙这么评价，但是好暖。

冬天是可以抱住取暖的季节。


End file.
